1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of a method and apparatus for producing cement clinker wherein one part of the cement raw material is treated under conditions to form granules and the other is ground and heat treated in a suspension type heat exchanger to form at least partially deacidified meal, and the granules and meal are combined in the final sintering step in a rotary kiln or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some cement making installations have made use of the combination of a traveling grate which is subjected to treatment by hot gases, in combination with a sintering kiln and a cooler beyond the kiln. Methods and apparatus of this type are described, for example, in the publication of Duda "Cement-Data-Book", Internationale Verfahrenstechniken der Zement-industrie, Second Edition, Wiesbaden, Berlin, Bauverlag, ISBN 3-7625-0834-8, 1977, pages 375 through 378. In systems described in this publication, the heat consumption required amounts to between 1,000 and 800 kcal/kg of clinker.